


Supply Closets Can Be So Dirty

by AndeliaMaddock



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Groping, Multi, Polyamory, Public Groping, flowery Elliott thoughts, heavy makeouts, slight competition, virginal farmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot just wanted to clean up a spill, and it turned out into much more than he bargained for. Not that Elliott complained, mouth pressed to the farmer's, Shane behind her groping her body.</p>
<p>No, he couldn't complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supply Closets Can Be So Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Could you please have elliot(or shane if you can) and female farmer have a really intense closet make out scene? Like there somewhere public, also lots of tongue and groping if you please.(i feel like such a perv...)

Elliott pat Emily on the back. “No, no, you're so busy. I know where the cleaner is, please, let me grab it and clean up my own mess, alright?”

She beamed over and nodded, “You're such a sweetheart, Elliot. A writer, a helper, and a charmer. What a catch! No wonder you live by the ocean!”

His face likely matched his coat, and he pulled the tie a bit tighter, and turned his body towards the supply closet. The grin blossomed forth, and he felt his heart beat a bit faster.

She only said that to him because she said similar things to everyone though, he knew that. She was with that blacksmith, Clyde or something. 

He opened the closet door, and stepped inside. Elliott blew a puff of air out between tightly pursed lips.“Oh, to be with someone as lovely as her. What a lucky man.”

“I agree, that's kind of why we're in here.”

He flipped on the light switch, and wide eyes regarded the farmer and Shane, tangled in each others limbs, vines that needed each other like sunlight. “Oh, Heavens!”

Shane grinned. “What, you want in on this or something?”

“Shane!” She giggled, only a bit tipsy as far as Elliott knew, yet still clearly quite bubbly. “You can't just ask things like that!”

“You'd be into it. Town writer. Other town writer. Me. That'd be fine.”

She nodded though.

Elliott pressed his back up against the door. “I. I merely came here for the cleaner. I made a spill outside. I have to go.” Paper towel roll, and a wood floor cleaner. He eyed those, grabbed them, and retreated as quickly as he could, face more ablaze than it had been even with Emily's flirtatious kind words.

“Back alrea—oh, Elliott? Is something wrong?” Emily pat him on the shoulder, and lightly lead him to a table.

He pulled his coat more firmly over his warm body.

She pressed a pale back of a hand to his forehead. “You're hot.” One hand caught up his wrist, and three fingers pressed with grace into the pulse of his wrist. It betrayed his feelings. “Elliott, I think you're sick. Did something happen?”

“No! No!” He pulled away, finally feeling a bit of sense in his all but insensate body. He eroded the lusty thoughts, and turned them towards the spill. “Let me just take care of--”

“No, Elliott. You just relax. You know where the restroom is if you need it. You look like you could use some water to splash on your face.”

Yes, to cool down the fire in his heart. The need.

Such a bold, lewd offer.

Clint crouched down beside Emily, and smiled and chatted with her on no doubt mundane things while she cleaned.

Boring or not, she giggled and grinned.

Ah, love. It could make even the most irritating people seem wonderful.

She glanced up at him, and motioned quickly for him to splash water on his face. A rub to her own face, a point to him, and a heavy wave towards the bathroom.

The bathroom was just across from the supply closet. 

He stood, and strode his way over towards the secluded area that lead him to such a flushed feeling. He could at least ask if the offer was still available. Clint had asked Emily for a date, and she had said yes, despite the odds.

Elliott was no coward. 

He knocked at the closet, though it felt strange to do so. 

Whispering. A giggle.

“Ocupado.”

“Shane!”

“Eh. Elliott, back for more?”

How did Shane know? He coughed. “I thought perhaps. Perhaps I might inquire if that offer was still open and still something the both of you would be amen--”

“Get in here. And shut the door.” Shane's voice growled out, albeit in a lower, huskier tone than Elliott was used to hearing. 

He acquiesced, and stepped inside. 

She grinned up at him, and offered a huge wave. “Hey!”

Shane pulled her closer, up onto his lap. “Now, don't get to thinking we're doing anything other than making out with her. Got it?”

“Understood.” A brief nod, and a glance over at her somewhat unkempt form. Glorious, even disheveled. But then, he'd always had a soft spot for her. Especially with how she so often brought him his favorite things. Perhaps she had a spot for him as well.

Uncertain of what to do, he stood with hands at his sides, and fingers that curled against his pants, but knew nothing of how to make his presence more comfortable for any of them.

Shane snickered. How unseemly, on a man like him.

Elliott shifted from leather shoe to shoe, “I'm not--”

“Come here, come play.” She splay her legs, and tapped her calf. The bright floral skirt slid up her legs, and displayed a bit of thigh and hips.

That wasn't much of an explanation, but it was at least a guiding point. He moved to the target, and crouched down. “Here?” He put a hand on her leg, and rubbed it.

She all but cooed, her face flushed with arousal and a bit of alcohol.

His own body and cheeks flushed for the same reason. He offered a quiet grin, and moved forward to perhaps give her cheek a kiss.

Shane tilted her head, and tugged her by the chin in for a deep, passionate kiss. Grunts, and growls escaped his thin lips, and buried themselves in her so lewdly.

For her part, she matched his noises with her own; sighs, and giggles, and a growl here or there left parted eager lips. 

Elliott didn't cease his strokes at her leg. He worked along the smooth skin, cleanly and recently shaven, then up to the skirt. Ah, such a lovely material, it probably felt like a gentle caress every time she moved. What he wouldn't do to be a skirt on her lovely feminine body.

The kiss parted, and she eyed Elliott with a hunger. Her smaller hand caught at his wrist, and tugged him in.

Crouched as her was, so cramped in the space, he plunged forward. His body collapsed over hers, and subsequently, over Shane's. He chuckled, though more out of surprise than amusement. “Well now--”

She grabbed him by the scalp, and clutched his beautiful mane. “Kiss me.”

You didn't have to ask him twice. Well, technically... He lunged at the chance, and pressed her hard against Shane's chest. Fingers played at the insides of her wrists, and held them just a bit, while he worked his tongue against hers in a decadent dance of lust and wonder.

He could taste her, though not perhaps as much as his own books would imply a kiss would allow. And he could certainly taste Shane. Mellow smoke, and beer, and masculinity. What a shame that Shane's powerful kisses had overpowered her own scent and taste.

It was a bit of a smirk, and he moved between her legs to find more comfort. Yes, perhaps the idea that his own tastes, tom kha soup, and fresh caught lobster, would fill her and let Shane know he was here, it appealed. 

Elliott never said he was the best man, only that he was one.

Shane spoke, a rumble against her ear, and into Elliott's as well. “Babe, you're so hot. You really like that, huh? Having someone else kiss you while I'm touching you?” 

Elliott noticed hands that strayed down, and groped at her pleasantly round breasts. Oh, how he wanted to join in on that, but he wasn't the sort to get greedy. Usually.

Instead, he simply moved down to her neck, and eased a flick of a kiss against her jaw. “Who wouldn't like that? Two attractive men, instead of just one?”

She moaned, and spread her legs further. “That's right.” She angled her own head back, and regarded Shane with a smile. “Two beautiful men.” One hand broke from Elliott's grasp, and stroked through the bottom of Shane's undercut. Her other hand stayed with Elliott's, and moved to stroke more gently through his hair this time. “Both who want to make me feel as good as possible, right?”

Shane's eyes locked with his. 

“Absolutely.” Elliott murmured against her throat.

“Definitely.” Shane whispered into her hair. 

She seemed to smirk, for only a moment, before she giggled and released their hair. “Then I want you both to take your shirts off.”

Another look. A nod from Shane. 

Elliott followed suit, and found himself feeling more exposed and excited just without his jacket and shirt, than if he were truly naked. “Is this what you like?” He stroked along his chest, and felt his way through a smattering of thick red hair.

“Oh, yeah.”

“Nah, she likes this better.” Shane smirked, and displayed his own, slightly more muscled, dark hairy chest.

She glanced between the two of them with a focused intense look that furrowed her brows and brought her lips up just a bit. A finger tapped her chin almost comically. “Yes, I suppose you both have your merits.”

Elliott flexed.

She giggled. “Oh, I like that.”

Shane stood up, then lifted her in the air over both arms, bridal style.

Elliott snorted. “Well, it's not like I couldn't do that.”

Though, from his position on the floor, he could see a bit up her skirt, which was a pleasant sight. She didn't appear to be wearing anything underneath. Naughty, naughty.

He'd made the correct decision, coming there the second time. This would... it would be good research for his next romance novel. Certainly. And if he thought of his time with her at other times, so be it. He couldn't complain.

Shane set her down on her feet, and gave her a light smack on the ass. “Admit it. You like mine better.”

“Sorry, Shane, but I like all bodies, especially bodies I play with. Equally.” She leaned backwards and grinned up at him. “You can lift me up and smack my butt all you want.”

“Don't worry, I will when I take you back to your place.”

She giggled. “Oh, no, buddy. I'm not letting you get into my bed tonight.”

He sighed.

She tapped his arm, then sat back down, ever so close to Elliot. “Come on, let's play some more.”

“We could play a lot nicer in my house. Or yours. Or, fuck, even his.” He motioned to them all with a roll of his wrist and a point of a finger.

She pouted, in the most adorable way. “I love the thrill, you know that.”

He knelt before her, and pressed her up against Elliot's chest this time. “Yeah, Babe. I know.”

Shane tugged her shirt down, just enough to expose the lacy blue bra. He smirked up at her, and licked along the front of the bra, and got her nice and hard behind the material, until her nipple peaked out, hard and apparent. He worked his tongue and teeth against the other one.

Her body heaved against Elliott's, warm clothing and body against his bared chest.

Bold hands moved to her thighs. He began to grope and stroke at the flesh and along the skirt. “Do you like that?”

She nodded, and offered another low moan. “Don't take anything off. But you can touch over clothes.” 

Shane and Elliot both replied, “Alright,” at the same time.

It was nice, to have clear bounds. No undressing her, but they could explore. Over. He pushed her skirt down a little, so he could touch thighs, but not accidentally go too high in his pursuit to pleasure her. “You're magnificent. Wondrous form, and perfect grace, coupled with wit and charm unmatched.”

She giggled.

Shane scoffed, and nipped a little harder at the nipple through the lace. He pulled back at the squeal and grinned up. “That got a reaction.”

She pushed his head back down to her bra, and grabbed one of his wrists, to help him grope her other breast. “Don't you stop.”

He chuckled, even with a mouthful of fabric, and by extension, breast.

Elliott enjoyed this side of Shane. Playful, yet commanding. Not cruel, as Elliott's first encounters with him had been. He kissed at her throat, a gentle line of affection, to counter the almost rough affection Shane showed.

She purred in their grips, and relaxed herself entirely against Elliott's body. “I think. I think if we don't stop now, I'll want it too much.” 

“Is that such a bad thing?” Elliott asked, voice a bit thicker than usual.

“I don't want to have sex yet.”

Ah. And it all made sense. Exploratory, but unwilling, or perhaps unable, to go further. He could appreciate, and respect, that.

Shane pulled back and without much further commotion, began to dress.

It took Elliott a moment to get into the state where he could. First, she had to scoot forward, then he had to get over the lovely swimming feeling his mind filled him with. Afloat in a sea of lust and contentment, but it was time to get out of the pool.

He only sighed internally. He didn't want to give the wrong idea. 

She grinned up at him, and tugged him down into one last kiss.

Then she affixed her own clothes.

They left him, still a bit startled, on the floor.

He sighed and felt his face go lax.

She returned a moment later, and called in, “If you want to do this again sometime, Shane and I would both be ok with that.”

The grin renewed itself, as vibrant as a spring blossom midway through the season. “I would love that. Very, very much.”

He dressed quickly, moved to the bathroom, splashed water on his face, spent a bit of time locked in with himself, then returned to his table.

“You still look kind of sick.” Emily brought him a glass of ice water. “Drink some fluids. This should help.”

“You're so kind, Emily. I have to thank you.”

She pat him on the back, then grinned. “Elliot?”

“Mmmm?”

“I hate to mention this, but your fly is down.”

He blustered a bit, and hurried to bring it up and keep himself respectable.

She nodded, and turned back to her other patrons.

He pulled up a bit of icy water between cupped fingers, and splashed it over his face. She was right. It really did make him feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you like this and want more!
> 
> http://stardew-nsfw-imagines.tumblr.com/ I'm dragon mod over here, send a prompt if you have something you wanna see. We get to them as quickly as we can.


End file.
